White Lies
by moriartyswife
Summary: Placing a tracker on an executive of the Port Mafia hadn't been as challenging as I'd expected it to be. Not as challenging as locating him. That had taken months of hacking into the mafia's server and sifting through all their information to find even ONE of the five executives, Chuuya Nakahara. He had to know where my brother, Dazai, was. After all, they used to be partners.
1. Chapter 1

Placing a tracker on an executive of the Port Mafia hadn't been as challenging as I'd expected it to be. Not as challenging as locating him. That had taken months of hacking into the mafia's server and sifting through all their information to find even ONE of the five executives. It seemed like jumbled nonsense at first, but I broke through it and found this one. Following him around now proved to be hard and boring.

My glasses slid down my nose as I checked the map on my phone. Where is he going? Some secret Port Mafia base? Rounding the corner of the alley, I realized his wasn't there. This is a dead end…

Oh no.

"Not good," I mumbled. The red dot on the map bleeped in place. Did he ditch the tracker?

"Not good, indeed," His voice hissed in my ear.

Whirling around, I took a few steps back to put some distance between us. His file had told me a lot about him. Chuuya Nakahara: The best martial artist in the Port Mafia, and had gravity manipulation for his ability, not that he'd need to use it with me. I had no special skill. When I finally looked up, his expression surprised me.

Chuuya smirked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Why do you look so frightened, little kitten. _You_ placed the tracker on me, didn't you?" With each step he took forward, I took one back. "So, then, why run away now?" This had turned into a game.

A cat and mouse game.

Clearly, I was the mouse.

My back hit the hard brick at the end of the alleyway. Dammit! I should have paid more attention to where we were going. This was my first real mission away from my computer. My muscles tensed in fear, and no words came to my mind. Is he going to kill me?

Chuuya closed the distance between us, one hand clasping around my neck. "What shall I do with you now, hmm?"

Those words sent a shiver down my spine and my hands shot up to grab his wrist. No air was coming in. I knew the Port Mafia was intimidating, but I was petrified in this moment. This was a bad idea. I should have taken more precautions! The lack of oxygen caused me to pass out.

When I came to, the first thing that was painfully obvious was that my wrists were chained above my head, making my arms ache. The cool rock behind me made me shiver. This is a dungeon. The panic set in. **A dungeon.** I screwed up so bad! My head snapped up when someone started laughing.

"You're the one who trailed Nakahara? That's hilarious. You're so… normal." He laughed. "And small. You can't be over 5'1. This has to be a joke. I don't know if I can torture a little thing like you. Seems unfair. I mean, I'd hate to get blood all over that pretty white flower dress." His amber eyes scanned my body. "Should we start?"

My body recoiled back against the slab of rock.

"Where you going, sweetness? We're going to get to know each other so thoroughly right now. I'll start. I'm Tachihara Michizo. Let's have your name." Tachihara said, gripping the bottom of my dress, and ripping it up to my stomach. "Times up." He grinned, taking out his gun.

"W-wait!" Shit, he's gonna shoot me? The more I struggled, the more I couldn't control the panic setting in. I didn't come here to be tortured!

The barrel pressed into my inner thigh. "Hey now, hold still or I might hit your artery," Tachihara said, pushing against my chest with his free hand to hold me still.

"Michizo!" Chuuya said angrily. "She's my prisoner. Take your hands off her."

"You don't need to waste your time—"

Chuuya looked terrifying. "Get out." Michizo complied with an angry sigh, climbing the stairs out of the room. Chuuya's gaze returned to me, changing from a frown to a smirk. Sauntering up to me, he twirled a piece of my hair between his fingers. "Hm… I'd say you look relieved to see me, kitten. That's a first." He laughed and looked down at my ripped dress, raising an eyebrow. "Does your bra also have little foxes?"

My cheeks turned bright red, and I turned my head away, squeezing my legs together in an attempt to hide my fox patterned underwear. It's not like I planned to show anyone my underwear! His chuckle sent a strange feeling through my body. Suddenly, it was like I became really aware of how close this man was to me, and how vulnerable I was.

"I can't let you down until you answer my questions," Chuuya said.

"Let me down?" The words came out before I could stop them. Was he serious? He wasn't going to kill me?

Still fiddling with my hair, he nodded his head. "Surprised? You have no gift, or you would have used it back in the alleyway, and your fighting skills are nonexistent, so I think it is safe to assume that you're no real threat to Port Mafia." He clicked his tongue like he'd forgotten something. "But there is that pesky hacking you did, but I'll deal with that later. How about you tell me your name, kitten."

My name? "K-Kura…" My voice came out like a whisper. He's making me so nervous! Shouldn't I feel relieved that he isn't going to kill me?

"Kura," he repeated my name like I was a child who needed a scolding. "Why did you place a tracker on me, of all people?"

I blinked. No point in lying. This is why I came here. "I'm looking for my brother."

His eyes narrowed, confused. "Your brother?"

Nodding my head, I replied, "All I know, is that he works for Port Mafia. But when I hacked the system, I couldn't find any information on him, so I was going to come here and find him." This was my last option. With our parents' dead, he was my only real family left. It had been a long time since we'd seen each other.

"Who is he?" Chuuya reached up and unlocked the cuffs, freeing my arms.

I rubbed my sore wrists. "Dazai… Dazai Osamu." The recognition of Dazai's name crossed his face, giving me hope that he knew him. "I-I-I'm sorry for the way I got here, but…"

"Kura."

The idea of him being so close made me so happy. "Just… I just need to talk to him. Then it'll all be better—"

Chuuya grabbed my arm, turning me to face him again and took my face in his hands. "Kura," the strong tone in his voice made me go quiet. Is that… hurt I see in his face? Anger? It was hard to tell as he peered down in to my brown eyes. Our noses almost touched with how close we were. What is so urgent?

"Dazai… is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Dead?

My brain went into overdrive, trying to come up with another possible word that could fit the outline of his lips. That can't be. There's no way I spent hours hacking into this system to find a shred of hope… just for him to be… My head shook in denial and I shielded my tear-filled eyes with my arm. This is not right!

"I'm sorry you came all the way here," Chuuya said, placing his hand on my head and rubbing slowly.

A wave of anger rolled over my body, and my free hand gripped the hem of my ripped dress, squeezing tightly. My soft crying turned into deep breaths of rage. "W-who?" My voice came out stronger than expected, and I dropped my arm to meet his gaze. I need to know. Someone had it out for my family. First my parents were murdered, and now Osamu is dead?

"I quite like that look of pure anger in your eyes, Kura. The boss is already interested to meet you."

I narrowed my eyes. "I only came to find my brother." Is he suggesting that I join Port Mafia? I have no ability. What use could I possibly be?

Chuuya laughed and a sly smirk grew on his lips. "Did you think that we take kindly to hackers?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to walk up the stairs. "If you know what's good for you, you'll be a good girl and follow me." His tone didn't change, but the threat hit me hard. He stopped on the third step and tossed his coat back at me. "Here, I don't want everyone knowing how cute you look in those fox print panties."

My cheeks flushed red and I slid my arms into the coat, tightly wrapping it around me. The length was so long, it dragged on the floor. There isn't any other choice than to follow him. Heads turned to stare at me, all with different expressions. Some were angry and suspicious, and others were checking me out. It seems not many people leave that dungeon on their own two feet. I had to move faster to keep up with Chuuya's long stride.

He led me down a long corridor that lead down to large double doors. Casting a glance over his shoulder, Chuuya stopped and turned around. "You don't have to look so scared, kitten. Where's that fire disappeared to?"

The odds of me making it out of this place alive were slim. That thought tumbled around in my head. This boss man might decide to kill me the instant I say the wrong thing. But there were so many other worries inside, too. Like… where would I go if I left?

"You can tell me what's on your mind-"

I stared at the floor, tears pooling in my eyes once more. "My brother is dead." I whispered, though it didn't feel like that was right. My heart didn't want to accept it. "My family is dead. The only home I've ever had burned to the ground. Coming all the way to the city got me nothing but a death sentence. It's not fair. Osamu… he promised to come back, and now…" My voice caught in my throat and a soft sob escaped my lips. Everything is falling apart.

"You don't have a death sentence," Chuuya laughed and patted my head. When I met his gaze, there was a kindness in them that I hadn't seen before. A genuine smile grew on his lips. "If you should choose to stay here, I promise I'll protect you. So, don't worry." He ushered me forward, keeping his hand on the small of my back like I'd run at any moment.

The doors opened to a large room with floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the city. The sun was low in the sky, casting an ominous glow across the middle of the room. In one of the large sitting chairs sat a man with a large overcoat and red scarf along with all black clothes. He reminds of a vampire. He smiled kindly at me, not at all like a terrifying mafia boss, but he pointed to the empty chair beside him. "Hello, Kura. Have a seat, dear."

I sank into the seat, my entire body tense. There was another boy in the room around my age, who had dark black hair and scowl on his face. His almost gray color eyes narrowed when I made eye contact, making me shrink back in the chair. He's scary.

"Akutagawa, you're scaring her," the mafia boss chastised to the young boy. His sweet smile fell on me again. "My name is Mori, and I'm the leader of Port Mafia. You're Dazai's little sister, aren't you?" The shock must have registered on my face because Mori laughed. "How'd I know? You resemble him in many ways, especially those eyes of yours. Though, I would say yours hold much more innocence and brightness."

My body felt stiff, like I was paralyzed. Chuuya leaned on the back of the chair, running his hand through the hair at the base of my neck, as a reminder that he was still here. It felt nice.

Mori had a sympathetic smile now, and said, "You can relax, Kura. I have no intentions of harming you, I promise. I'm simply curious about those lovely hacking skills you've acquired. Were did you learn it?"

That's right. Chuuya said something before about my hacking being a problem for them, didn't he? "I taught myself."

My answer seemed to puzzle him for a moment. He flipped through a file in his lap. It looked like it was about me. "What's your ability, little hacker?"

Chuuya sighed and answered for me. "She doesn't have one. Otherwise she would have used it on me this morning."

Mori rose from his seat, moving toward the big windows with his hands clasped behind his back. It was silent for a moment and he nodded to himself, like he'd seen this coming. He tilted his head back to look at Chuuya. "Don't get in the way. That's an order." His eyes fell on me. "Akutagawa."

In the way of what? The way he'd said that boy's name sent a wave of fear through me. By the time I turned my head to look at Akutagawa, he'd stepped away from the wall and his ability activated. The dark shadow-like beast grew out of his coat and flew at me at an incredible speed. The only thing I thought to do was raise my arms to block it.

A flash of light burst around and the entity that was meant to attack me had gone. All three of the men in the room had equally shocked expressions. Mori's shock turned into an excited grin, and he nodded his head approvingly. I glanced around, wondering who had helped me but there wasn't anyone in sight. Had I done that myself? Osamu told me that I had no ability and that's why he kept me away at that house. In order keep me safe from ability users that would want to hurt me because I was his sister. But from the expressions in the room… It seemed as though…

I'd used an ability.


End file.
